No se puede tomar la vida tan a la ligera
by TheGreenRice
Summary: El dios que una vez los reconoció, los ha abandonado a su suerte en una pesadilla sin retorno, y para recobrar las vidas que una vez perdieron, deberán enfrentarse a toda clase desafíos sin olvidar quienes son. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka.


**Notas del autor:**

Este es un fic para celebrar mi primer año en (en el que si escribí algo), mi hermana me dijo que sería lindo si escribiera algo por el aniversario :B por eso es bastante corto porque me entere en el propio día :'B así que tendré la excusa de llamarlo prologo :'D

 **Advertencias:** OOCness(ya saben en quien recae), OC, cada minuto es más estúpido que el anterior, comedia barata ya me conocen, el drama llega en el capítulo 14 (¿llega a tener 14 capítulos? Sabrá Rin…), este fic es tan poco serio que lo dejaras, y lo retomaras porque casi no hay fics SouHarus :33

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do.

 **Capítulo 1 Prologo**

En una desolada dimensión cuya poca lógica a duras penas terminaba de cuadrar en esta historia, un joven japonés, Yamazaki Sousuke, era desconocedor de su cruel destino. En aquel lugar de nadie, donde estaba cautivo, Sousuke fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y ante el panorama desconocido, su desconcierto fue de cero en aumento. Al dejar ir su vista por el lugar, se encontró con Haruka, que estaba situado al otro lado de la habitación, sentado, mirando fijamente al suelo ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

Después de diecinueve intentos fallidos, Sousuke no conseguía "despertar" de esa pesadilla. Seguía encontrándose prisionero en ese cuarto sin salidas, y seguía viendo tirado a un lado al tereque llamado Nanase Haruka.

–Hasta que al fin despiertan. –Se llegó a oír una muy familiar y ocurrente voz– Bueno, tu Haruka. Sousuke está despierto desde hace rato y no deja de pestañar como epiléptico – Una puerta, la cual Sousuke juraba que acababa de aparecer, se abrió haciendo que la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes se iluminara, de esta salió un joven que ambos conocían muy bien, de cabello rosa y una voz que asemejaba el chirrido que hacían unas garras contra una pizarra escolar, no era ni más ni menos que su no-amigo Kisumi Shigino. – ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Kisumi les dedico una gran sonrisa a ambos chicos mientras que estos aún se frotaban los ojos por la luz que había entrado a la habitación.

– ¿Dónde rayos estamos? – Sousuke se levantó y camino un par de pasos hasta quedar enfrente de Kisumi, con su típica aura de que va a matar a alguien en ese preciso momento, para ser más específicos la cara que siempre le dedicaba Sousuke a Haruka, el chico que se encontraba sentado en un rincón.

– ¿Me vas a decir que se te olvido lo que ocurrió el veinte de octubre?- Kisumi miro con un poco de lastima a Sousuke, le puso su mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo. Sousuke se lo sacudió con cara de asco. El mayor al no entender la actitud de Kisumi, se volteó a verle la cara al otro chico que todavía no se dignaba a pararse, para ver si él sabía de lo que estaba hablando el otro joven, lamentablemente este tampoco entendía a lo que se refería.

– Kisumi, apenas recuerdo lo que cene ayer.- Kisumi le subió más el nivel a su cara de lastima, esto molestaba a Sousuke ya que conociendo a Kisumi seguramente se trataba de alguna estupidez y solo quería mortificarlo.

– Bueno, supongo que como soy buen amigo de ambos, estoy en la correcta posición de comunicarles esto. – Kisumi se volteó para sacar una pequeña botellita de colirio, la cual se suministró disimuladamente; y al darle la cara a los otros dos, se secó delante de ellos aquellas lágrimas falsas con su dedo índice, al terminar el estúpido acto prosiguió.- Ambos murieron en un accidente aquel día.

– ¿¡Que!? Dime que solo estas jodiendo Kisumi, y si es así te daré una paliza.- Sousuke sujeto con fuerza los brazos de Kisumi, mientras que el otro individuo se fue levantando del suelo.

–Es cierto lo que te digo, ahora suéltame. – le dijo con ese aire desinteresado que a Sousuke le chocaba tanto. Sousuke despego sus manos de Kisumi ¿qué clase de broma pesada era esta? – Esto es muy normal ¿saben?, yo morí el mes pasado y me hice inmortal y por eso estoy aquí, pero puedo regresar cuando quiera. – Sousuke frunció el ceño, eso era lo más estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido decir. Que broma tan chimba – escuchen con atención porque solo lo diré una vez, esto es como en las promociones que hacen en los supermercados, donde te puedes ganar algo y jamás te enteras cuando hacen el sorteo y quién se lo ganó, solo deben llenar esta planilla y participar.- Kisumi les dejo un papel a Sousuke y a Haruka y se retiró de la habitación.

Sousuke continuaba sin entender de qué iba la broma, Haruka se acercó a Sousuke como un pequeño animalito, que miraba fijamente el objeto que tenía en manos su dueño; en este caso era Sousuke con aquel papel que le entrego Kisumi, era una planilla de papel barato en donde te hacían el típico cuestionario de rifas, preguntaban sus nombres y locación. Sousuke reviro los ojos, esto era demasiado estúpido, además no había ninguna prueba de que estuvieran muertos, definitivamente esta broma no la habían planeado bien.

Sousuke soltó usa risita sínica, se volteó hacia Haruka para preguntarle si realmente se tragó aquella estupidez que Kisumi invento y como harían para devolvérsela; pero al notar como el brazo de Haruka, que estaba justo a su lado, traspasaba su cuerpo, no había duda de que estaban muertos.

–Ok, ahora si me cague. – Sousuke agarró el bolígrafo que se encontraba en una mesa, que acababa de aparecer convenientemente, y anotó el nombre de ambos.

Salieron por aquella puerta, y en todo el frente ya estaba un gran bullicio de gente gritando de la emoción, tirando papelillos de colores y soltando los globos al aire, sin mencionar aquella música sabrosona que solo escuchabas en la fiesta de tu tía la borracha, o la misma que usan cuando vas de vacaciones a la playa.

– ¿¡Y en donde rayos se supone que entregue esta mierda!?- Soususke miro a Haruka en busca de una respuesta, mientras que el menor solo se dignó a mirarlo despectivo. –Nanase, sé que tú me odias, yo te odio, ¿pero al menos podrías dirigirme la palabra y ayudarme a buscar el maldito lugar en donde tenga que entregar esta mierda?

–Creo que tienes que dejarlo ahí, donde dice "Deposite su planilla para tener la gran oportunidad de resucitar". – Haruka había señalado con su dedo índice la gingantografia que tenían justo al frente de sus narices, con su inexpresiva cara de siempre.

Sousuke escupía de la rabia, "Esa mierda acaba de aparecer allí, antes no estaba." pensaba encolerizado.

–Gracias _Capitán Odioso_ , te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo bote así que necesito tu entera cooperación en todo momento. – Sousuke se acercó a ese lugar que indicó Haruka y metió su planilla en esa pobretona caja de zapatos con un pequeño hoyo que correspondía un corte mal hecho en forma de línea "recta", en donde se suponía debía caber aquella maldita hoja, y como si no fuera tácito, Sousuke tuvo que doblarla para que cupiera.

Haruka estaba a espaldas de Sousuke, mirando como seguía dándole golpes a la caja para que terminara de entrar aquella hoja. Sousuke se veía tan consternado; por su parte, Haruka intentaba recordar cómo era que habían muerto, pero era inútil, todo en su memoria era de color negro – Tranquilízate Sousuke, vas a romperla.

– Nanase, sé que te dirigí la palabra más de lo que normalmente lo hago, pero eso no significa que seamos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre. – Sousuke siguió su camino y se sentó en uno de esos banquillos que estaban vacíos al lado del local de helados y agua de coco.

–Perdón... – Haruka se sentó a su lado, se llevó las piernas al pecho y descanso los brazos sobre sus rodillas, dándole la vista a la tarima. No es que Sousuke no apreciara la compañía de Haruka, pero hubiese preferido que al menos Nagisa hubiese muerto en su lugar, sabía que podría al menos entablar una conversación con él.

Después de ese instante ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, hasta que una hora después inició el evento, todos se quedaron en silencio, rogando que su papel fuera escogido, muchos lo habían intentado durante años sin ningún éxito, pero aun conservaban la esperanza.

Sousuke se levantó del banquillo y compro un helado para él y para Haruka, mientras presenciaban el aburrido acto de apertura, cuya presentación constaba de una rutina pasada de moda de Beyoncé, con chicas de buen cuerpo con bikinis y unas cabezas de animales; también habían payasos haciendo trucos de magia y sujetos disfrazados de artículos comestibles danzando con la endemoniada tonada de _la marcha de las paletas_ ; nada cuadraba en esa rutina, daba a entender que en la previa reunión al evento no se habían terminado de poner de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer.

Cuando aquella burla de acto cultural escolar terminó, una hermosa chica en traje de conejito abrió la caja que tenía muchos papeles amuñuñados dentro de ella, metió su mano la revolvió un poco, saco uno de los papeles y lo leyó, anunciando al ganador.

–El ganador es James Clayton de Texas, ¡feliciten a James!, que suerte, James lo había intentado durante siete años y todavía anhela ver a su esposa, conocer al nuevo novio de su esposa y llegar a evitar que su hija Megan, de catorce años, tenga su primera experiencia sexual con Scott, el chico que poda el césped de la casa de James. Nuevamente, felicidades James.

"Maldito Kisumi, hablando tan despreocupado del asunto; pensé que iba a ayudarnos. Maldito zorro. Maldito, ojala se muera. Coño, verdad que ya se murió…mierda ¡mierda! ¡Esto es jodidamente injusto!"

– ¡Maldita sea, pero así es muy jodido ganar! – Sousuke estaba muy enojado y lanzó su helado a la nada, y éste callo justamente en la planilla que tenía la presentadora en sus manos.

–Bueno, sin planilla no se puede revivir a nadie, supongo que el siguiente será el ganador. Lo sentimos James, será para la próxima.- La chica registro nuevamente entre todos los papeles que había dentro de la caja, sacó uno y anuncio a los nuevos ganadores.- El nuevo ganador es... ah mejor dicho ganadores, son Yamazaki Sousuke y Nanase Haruka de Iwatobi y hoy fue su primer intento, ¡Denle un aplauso! ¡Eso sí que es tener suerte!

Sousuke tenía los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, se sentía un poco mal por aquel sujeto que no pudo ganar, "meh, seguro lo logra el mes que viene" pensó optimista, Sousuke se paró encima del banquito en el que estaba y subió sus brazos para demostrar que él era el mejor, todos le aplaudieron como los propios jala bolas.

Sousuke y Haruka no sabían lo que les esperaba allá afuera, mucho menos lo que les estaban sirviendo en la mesa como banquete premiado por haber ganado su segunda oportunidad, no sabían si iban a ser camarones rebosados o tal vez sashimi, no lo sabían pero estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

Si, la conmoción les dio hambre…

Una cosa era segura, no verían a Kisumi nuevamente en mucho tiempo, y eso era algo positivo.

...Continuara

 **Capítulo 1 Prologo. FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Si así es, James Clayton fue el OC, ahora despídanse de James :V

WTF qué acabo de escribir…

Bueno como ya sabrán los fics de aniversario solo se publican en el próximo aniversario, así que si tienes curiosidad de lo que va a suceder, espera el año que viene, pero si realmente quieres saber lo que va a pasar, DEBES COMENTAR, suscríbete a mi canal y dale like (:V youtube y tal…)

Bueno feliz aniversario para nosotros en fanfiction :'D

Espero comenten...

... me costó escribir sin que me diera pena...

Se pone bueno LO PROMETO.

Nuevamente los amo ... comenten plox plox plox

:3


End file.
